The Year is hard on everyone
by Long untold tale
Summary: This story is the second in the series. PLease read "Christmas is hard on little green guys" before you read this.Thank you. RaeBB Robinstar.
1. Default Chapter

(I'm back with more of my story . since it is no longer christmas and all I decided to make this story two of Christmas is hard on little green guys please no flames.

Cyborg sat in his big chair watching the movie. He really didn't want to watch this movie. He looked over at the couch. There he saw robin and star fire sitting together on the couch, and Raven and Beast boy in snuggly mode. Yes he was happy for his friends but he him self felt left out.

Cyborg stood to his feet and started out of the room.

"Cyborg, where are you going?" Robin asked.

"Out." He said and continued to walk.

The Titans sat there and looked at each other blinking and shrugged.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >> > > >

Cyborg walked to his room and looked in the mirror. He sighed and walked down to the garage. He looked at his car. " Hey baby." He said wiping her off with a rag. "Hey." The car said. Cyborg jumped back and rubbed out his ears. "Did…Did you just say something?" Cyborg asked. "Yes, you are correct." The car said. Cyborg walked over to the car. "What …how?" Cyborg asked.

Just then Robin walked in and saw him talking to his car. He blinked. "Hey um Cyborg?"

Cyborg jumped and looked at his masked friend. "Oh hey there Robin, Uh hey uh what's sup dawg ?" Cyborg said kind of in a nervous tone of voice and a cheesy smile.

Robin blinked several times. "Yeah um. I was just coming down to check on you. Are you okay?" Robin asked him. Cyborg nodded and shooed Robin out of the room "I have a lot to do. " I'm uh. Building us all new weapons, gear, and waffle irons, but shhh it's a surprise." Cyborg said and pushed Robin out.

OXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXO

Robin walked into the main room not blinking and sat on the couch.

"Robin, Is friend Cyborg alright?" Star asked.

"I think so….he's acting kind of weird though..." Robin said scratching his head.

Beast boy stood up. "It wasn't me! I swear I didn't play around with his computer!"

Everyone stared at beast boy. "Beast boy it's nothing you did. It's like a human made weirdness." Robin said just as confused at the sentence just as much as everyone else.

O0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

Cyborg was looking over the blue prints to his car. He did not remember putting this technology in his car. Cyborg stood up and yawned. It was getting late and he was tired. "I'll get back to this tomorrow." He said and turned out the light and left the room.

The garage was dark and empty. All that laid inside was the car. Suddenly the cars lights flashed. The windshield wipers were going nuts and it drove right out the door. The car went down into town and into the dump.

"Hahahaha! This is great!" Gizmo said as he used the remote control to drive the car to the dump. "The Booger for brains Cyborg really thought that he put the tech in his car." Gizmo laughed and fell over. "I'm such a genus!"

(flash back)

the titans were down town fighting Granola Sniffer.

" I am the All powerful Granola Sniffer! Fear me and my sniffing abilities!" he said and leapt from building to building.

Robin slapped his forehead. "Why is now we get all these no life weirdoes?"

"Aren't all the villains we fight no life weirdoes?" Raven asked.

Robin thought about it and nodded.

"Come and catch me MWHAHAAH!" Granola sniffer said and stood up on a trash can.

Beast boy jumped at him and turned into a bat. Beast boy flew at Granola sniffer's head. Granola sniffer caught him in his grasp. "You sniff sniff smell like granola! " Granola sniffer opened his mouth up wide ready to toss Beast boy in when Beast boy morphed into a platypus and flopped onto the ground.

Just then Star fire shot star bolts at Granola Sniffer.

While the Titans were fighting Granola Sniffer Gizmos snuck over to Cyborg's car and went under it. Gizmo took out a strange chip and with some tweezers placed it into a socket that was under the car. Gizmo snickered and ran away.

The titans pushed Granola Sniffer into the back of a police car. "This is not the last you will see of me Titans! I will steal all the granola if it the last thing I do!" He said as he got pushed into the police car.

The Titans laughed and got into the car and went home.

(End flash back)

Gizmo walked over to the car and opened the hood. "Wow lots of damage can be done here!" he said with a huge grin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

All the Titans were in bed fast asleep. Suddenly a crack of thunder woke Star Fire up. She walked over to the window and looked out it. The rain was pouring down fast. Star blinked and saw some strange light come from down town. She shrugged. She put her red hair up into a pony tail and slipped on her slippers. She was wearing pink flannel pants and a big purple t shirt the came down to her hips. She walked down stairs into the kitchen and saw all the other titans sitting at the table.

"Friends, could you not sleep from the cracking of thunder also?" Star asked as she sat down.

Beast boy nodded very slowly and groggy like. Robin sat there with his head on the table half asleep and raised his hand lightly and it flopped back on to the table. Raven didn't move she was sitting next to beast boy with her head on his shoulder.

"I'm going into the garage now that I'm up." Cyborg said tiredly and walked to the garage.

Robin lifted his arm again and let it flop on the table and started to drool on the table. Beast boy nodded and plopped his head on the table causing Raven's had to fall onto his shlumped back.(A/N Hee hee shlumped ) Star sat down next to Robin and put her head on the table and fell asleep.

Cyborg walked down the quiet halls of the tower. He looked at the door that looked as though it was coming towards him. He finally reached it and opened it. Cyborg turned on the light and brought his dry tired gaze to the empty space in the garage. Cyborg Blinked and then dragged his gaze to the huge hole where a door used to be. Cyborg sat there for a second and blinked.

Cyborg turned off the light and closed the door. Cyborg walked back down the hall with his eyes twitching. Cyborg stopped in his tracks and his eyes widened. Cyborg ran back to the garage and turned on the light. Looked franticly around the room and ran back down the hall to the kitchen.

"MY CAR IS GONE! MY BABY!" Cyborg yelled through his panting.

Robin lifted his arm and it fell back onto the table. Beast boy nodded with is head still on the table. Star fell out of her seat and on to the floor still sleeping. And raven snored slightly.

Cyborg's eye twitched and he grinded his teeth. Cyborg ran to the main room and pushed the emergency button.

The alarm made every one jump. Beast boy jumped up and crunched Ravens face between his back and the seat. "Ow!" Raven said and beast boy turned around and helped her out of the seat . " Sorry heh heh." Beast boy said scratching the back of his head.

Robin jumped and fell out of his seat and landed so he was sitting on Star's stomach.

As Robin landed on Star she sat up and smacked her head into Robins shoulder and fell back down. " Ow!" Star said. Robin helped her up and they all ran to the main room.

"What took you guys so long!" Cyborg asked waving his arms around.

Both the Girls held there heads and shook there heads. "Clumsy that's all .Now what is the emergency?" Robin said.

"My car has been stolen!" Cyborg said in a panic.

Robin Blinked. "How is that possible? We have the best security system ever made. No one could ever break in." Beat boy said.

"Well it's not in the garage and there is A HUGE HOLE IN THE WALL!" Cyborg said franticly.

Robin Blinked and walked down the hall to the garage, followed by the others.

Robin turned on the light and looked at the room for about 7 minutes.

"Yup the car is missing alright." Robin said. Cyborg shot him a glare.

"We have to look for it!" Cyborg said.

"It is 3 Am… It is a car… We don't have to go out tonight." Raven said very tiredly.

Cyborg clenched his fists.

"Friend Cyborg, do you not have a tracking system for it in your arm?" Star asked.

Cyborg frowned. "I was updating the system so it did not get turned back on." Cyborg sighed and sat down.

Robin walked over to him. "We will look for it in the morning, but for now we need are sleep." Robin said.

Every one agreed and walked to there room.

Cyborg sighed walked slowly to his room.

(A/n well how is it so far. Thank you Rebekah for the granola sniffer.lol. I hoped you liked it so far. Please RR please no flames .Thank you.)


	2. Poor CYborg

(hi I'm back with another chappie! Thank you to those who reviewed. IM always excited to see what you guys leave.kk I'll get on with it lol.)

Cyborg lay on his bed looking at the ceiling. He was really very depressed. He put his heart and soul into that car and now it's gone.

Cyborg got up and looked out his window. The sky was becoming brighter. It was already 6 30 am. Cyborg walked down the hall and started breakfast.

Raven walked down into the kitchen and sat at the table. "Hello Cyborg." Raven said with almost no expression. Raven sat there for a second and got her tea.

Cyborg did not answer her he was to deep in thought. Beast boy came down and walked in he saw Raven sitting at the table and decided to join her. Beast boy smiled and raven and received one back. "Hey Cyborg" Beast boy said in a happy tone. But yet again no response was found.

Robin and Star fire came down walking together talking about God knows what. "Hello friends! Today is a most glorious day is it not?" Star said stretching her arms out wide with a large grin.

Cyborg turned around. "No, Star, today is not glorious, its not even half good…It will not be good at all till we find me car." Cyborg said and left the room forgetting his pancakes were on the stove letting them burn.

Beast boy jumped up and took them off. "Dang those looked good too" Beast boy said.

Robin looked at the pan and nodded in agreement.

"Please tell me Robin, why it is Cyborg is so sad about his car running away. Perhaps it just wishes to be free." Star asked innocently.

"Star Fire we are talking about an inanimate object which has no life or soul of its own. It couldn't care less where it is. I can't care at all for it has no feelings." Raven said in a very long boring tone.

The others blinked. "Um what I think she is trying to say is that it is a car not a living thing." Robin said.

"Oh then the toaster does not have feelings either I suppose, right?" star asked playing with her fingers.

"Yeah…" Robin said raising an eye brow.

"Oh then guess I should stop petting it when I wake up in the morning." Star said laughing lightly.

Beast boy blinked and looked at Raven who was wide eyed.

"Well um. We should go help Cyborg find his car." Robin said scratching his head.

The titans agreed and walked down the hall.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Cyborg sat at his work bench and worked on his tracking system. Cyborg sighed and looked down at the floor.

The Titans walked in. "Ready to go find your car?" Robin asked with a smile.

Cyborg grinned happily and ran to the door.

QOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQOQ

The Titans had searched for hours and had found nothing. They were quiet hungry and decided to go get something to eat.

The titans sat at a corner booth with Cyborg in the corner, Star on his right and Raven on his left.

Beast boy sat with Raven and Robin with Star.

After they ordered they sat there talking. Star looked deep in thought.

"Something wrong Star?" Robin asked.

Star looked at Robin. "I might know where Cyborg's car is." Star said.

"Really? How?" Cyborg asked.

"Well the night you woke us up from sleeping in the kitchen, I saw a light of brightness in the place of garbage." Star said

Cyborg's eyes widened and he ran out of the restaurant followed by Star, Raven, and

Robin.

Beast boy looked up. "Hey how come I have to pay the bill!" he took out the little money he had and placed it all on the table and ran out.

The waitress came over and looked at the money. "This is Canadian money. The little Boogers they left me Canadian money." The waitress complained and stormed out into the kitchen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Beast boy was flying as an eagle down to the dump when he saw the others. Star fire was carrying Cyborg, Raven was flying and Robin had his motorcycle. Beast boy had a song stuck in his head so it seemed almost like background music for a movie.

(Song stuck in his head) (A/N this song has no reason or hint of anything to the story I just have this song stuck in my head too.)

Hey, don't write yourself off yet it's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on.

Just try your best, try everything you can.

And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away.

It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.

Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright).

Hey, you know they're all the same.

You know you're doing better on your own, so don't buy in. Live right now.

Yeah, just be yourself.

It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else.

It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.

Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright).

It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.

Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright).

Hey, don't write yourself off yet.

It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on.

Just do your best, do everything you can.

And don't you worry what the bitter hearts are gonna say.

It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.

Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright).

It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.

Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright)

(End of song)

Beast boy was starting to sing this song , he was so into it when suddenly he noticed he passed the dump. He turned around and came down into the dump.

Star fire put Cyborg down and he went running.

"Cyborg!" Star Yelled.

Robin stopped her from running after him.

Beast boy walked over.

"Where is Cy?" he asked.

"He ran off. We should search around are selves." Raven said.

Robin nodded. "Yes Raven and beast boy, you two should check in the east part of the dump. Star and I will check the west. We will meet here when we are done." Robin said.

( that's all I can write for today bye! Please R&R. I always like seeing what you guys have to say about my work.)


	3. Heat

(Hi everyone. Thank you guys so much for reviewing.) Now I wanted to clear something up I have gotten this question and I want to prevent father of it. Cyborg is not going to have a love relation with his car. The relation is more of a….well look at it this way. When you were little you would make a house out of blocks. You would work really hard and use your imagination and creativity. Then some one comes and knocks them down. You feel crushed and mad and sad all in one. Tada lol I just wanted to clarify that.

ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Beast boy and Raven walked through the dump. Beast boy looked over at Raven and noticed her complection was flushed. Raven pushed down her hood and wiped some sweat from her face. "Raven, are you okay?" Raven shook her head. It was very hot even for spring. It was about 80 degrees.

Beast boy reached into his pocked and pulled out a rubber band. Beast boy sloppily put ravens hair up and took of her cloak.

"You stay here, I am going to get you something to eat and drink."

Raven nodded sat down on the ground.

(Meanwhile)

Cyborg ran through the dump, when suddenly something caught his eye.

Cyborg walked over to the object which lay before him. It was a small, round back pack made of metal. Cyborg wiped off some dirt which was on the top. Cyborg's eyes grew angry as he saw the 'G' which was painted upon the back pack.

"Gizmo." Cyborg muttered and ran even faster than before though the dump with the back pack in hand.

(With Star and Robin)

"Star, are you going to pick up everything that you can see?" Robin complained as he wiped away some sweat from his brow.

" Oh …no but robin there are so many glorious things I just can't help it." Star said picking up an old crack lantern.

Robin rolled his eyes and shook his head. Robin sat down for a second. "Boy if it is this hot already, then imagine how summer is going to be." Robin said looking at the sky.

"I agree Robin, this heat is already unbearable, but when we have the time of summer. Then I believe we are all going to melt." Star's eyes watered up and she ran over to Robin. "Oh robin I do not wish to melt!" Star cried.

"Whoa, Star, take it easy, you are not going to melt. If it gets that hot we will stay inside with the A/C on. "Robin smiled.

(Meanwhile)

Raven looked through a bag of old clothes and found a white tank top and denim shorts. Raven put them one with out a second though. Raven breathed quite heavily and folded her cape and leotard and placed it beside her.

Raven looked around waiting for beast boy, she was wondering why he was taking so long.

OYOYOYOYOOYOYOYOYOYOOYOYOYOYOYOOYOYOYOYOOYOYYOY

Beast boy ran through the doors and up to the counter of the restaurant they were at earlier.

" Hi can I have a large cup of water and a large salad to go please?"

The waitress that they had before was the one standing behind the counter.

"Honey as long as you have American cash on you." The waitress said smacking her gum rudely.

Beast boy looked at her as though she had ten heads. "Yeah I have American money." He said thinking about it.

The waitress brought him the food.

Beast boy slammed the money down and was about to run out the door when the waitress cleared her throat very loudly.

Beast boy turned around getting kind of angry. "Yes?"

"This is Canadian mullah boy." The woman said waving the money through the air.

"I thought Canada was connected to America?"

"Well technically it is but-"

"Then there you go bye!" Beast boy ran out the door and back to the dump as fast as he could.

(Meanwhile back with Cyborg)

Cyborg was very tired and was almost ready to give up, when he heard a funny beeping noise. Cyborg turned around and noticed that the car he was leaning against had a key pad on the door. The car was obviously too old to have such tech. Cyborg plugged himself into the key pad and unlocked the door.

Suddenly the ground which he was once standing on had disappeared below his feet.

Cyborg was now falling down a curvy tube of some kind. Cyborg felt as thought the tube would last for ever, but just as the thought crossed his mind the tube ended and he was now on the floor.

Cyborg looked around and found that he was in a lair of some kind. There were many tools and things you would only find in a lab or mad scientist movie. Cyborg looked around cautiously not to make anything explode or break. He found lots of notes and books, but no car. Cyborg walked over to a random picture of the teen titans that hung on the wall. Cyborg laughed at the thought of a fan and pulled on the picture. Suddenly the wall moves back to reveal his car.

Cyborg ran over to it. It looked fine. Cyborg looked under the hood and frowned. The inside was gone. Though he had the frame it was no good with out and engine. Cyborg's eyes were filled with anger as he saw what had been done with the engine. All of the parts were nailed to the wall. As though put there for art.

Very disappointed and angry Cyborg walked out of the secrete room. Walking back to the lab he saw the person who had ruined his creation.

(Meanwhile)

Raven was in the shade of a large heap of trash.

When Beast boy, very exhausted Beast boy brought her the food and water and sat down.

Raven half smiled and ate the food quickly. Beast boy looked happy at the thought of helping. Raven didn't finish the water and handed it to Beast boy.

Beast boy and Raven were walking slowly back to the others when Beast boy finally noticed Raven's attire.

"Whoa, Raven, Where did you find those clothes?"

"In a bag." Raven replied.

Beast boy nodded and decided not to go any further with such a pointless conversation. Then Beast boy thought about it. He was actually not doing something that Raven would have done. Beast boy shook his head and walked on.

( A/N Well I have to go draw a house for art class. So everyone I hope you enjoyed this and I hope it wasn't confusing. So please R&R thanks)


	4. The chapter of four

(I am always happy to get reviews YAYAYAY! Thank you guys so much. Okay I will continue now with the story.)

Robin sat next to Star fire in the hot humid dump, which of course smelled horrid.

"Robin, I think we should find are friends and return home." Star said putting her hair in a lose bun.

"I was thinking the same thing." Robin smiled.

Before the two could start walking, Beast boy came over carrying Raven on piggy back. Both were sweaty and wanting to go home.

Robin noticed Raven did not look very good.

"Raven, Beast boy, you guys head on home, take Star with you, I will be fine." Robin said looking at the ground.

"No Robin, I will stay. Beast boy and Raven you can go home will not be out here too long." Star fire said smiling at Robin.

Robin smiled and waved at Beast boy and Raven you were now flying away.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

(Meanwhile)

Cyborg stood there in front of the one he despised.

"Hey butt muncher, why are you here, you aren't supposed to be here!" said Gizmo crossing his arms as though ready to throw a hissy fit.

"Why did you take my car, creep?"

"What makes you think I took it?" Gizmo said trying to act innocent.

"You just took away something that I can never get back."

"Build another one booger eater. Or are you incapable of it?" Gizmo laughed.

That sentence blew a fuse in Cyborg's mind .Cyborg charged towards Gizmo. Gizmo flew up in the air causing Cyborg to charge into a fall. Cyborg lied on the ground uncponscious.

"Ooo! This ought to be fun." Gizmo said pulling Cyborg into his garage.

(Meanwhile back at titans Tower.)

Raven and Beast boy walked in the door. Raven walked to the couch and lied down. Raven looked sick like from all of the heat. Beast boy walked to the kitchen and got some water for Raven.

"Thank you Beast Boy." Raven said while taking the glass from Beast boy.

"Your welcome." Beast boy said and sat down. Beast boy watched as raven slowly sipped the water. He was quite worried. He never thought about something actually happening to her. Of course in battle he would watch out for her, but he never thought anything would ever harm her.

"Beast boy are you okay?" Raven asked waving her hand in front of Beast boy's face.

Beast boy shook his head, "I am perfectly fine, and you are the one who should be asked that question." Beast boy put his hand on Raven's forehead. "I think you should go to bed."

Raven crossed her arms. "Cyborg needs are help out there. I can't just shove it away and take a nap!"

"But you need rest! I want you to go to bed." Beast boy said tugging on Ravens arm sternly.

"Stoppit! You can't just make me go to bed! What right do you have to tell me what to do?" Raven put her hands on her hips.

"I don't want you to get hurt, okay! I wouldn't be able to handle that! If something were to happen to you now…I don't think I would last." Beast boy said holding onto Raven's shoulder.

Raven's eyes grew soft, and filled lightly with water. Beast boy smiled lightly. "I love you Raven. Don't forget that."

Raven let a tear slide and threw her arms around Beast boy's neck. "I love you too." raven whispered small book fell off the table in this sudden flow of Raven's emotions.

(A/n Well that's all I can write for now. I hate writers block. Please R&R.Thank you)


	5. The Ticker

( Thank you guys for the reviews, I love those things man. Okay here we go.)

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans, but I do own the story!

Gizmo place Cyborg on a table. Gizmo hiccupped and opened up Cyborg's chest.

"Let's find out what hiccup makes you tick. Then stop it hiccup from doing it again. Ha, ha, ha, ha hiccup! Darn it! These Hiccups are driving my crazy. Guess I will have to come back to you booger muncher." Gizmo walked off.

(Meanwhile) Robin and Star walked on in the heat. Star looked at an old car and saw the number pad. "Robin, look!"

Robin walked over and pushed in some random numbers. Finally getting it the ground opened up and they both fell through the tube.

"oof"

"EEK"

Robin landed harshly on the floor. Star then toppled on top of him.. Star stood up quickly and wiped her self off.

Robin stood to his feet and looked around. "This must be where Cyborg and his car are." Robin said looking around.

"Cyborg!" Star shouted and pointed to the table where Cyborg lied.

Robin and Star ran over to him and lifted him up. Star flew back up the tube holding on to Cyborg. Robin waited at the bottom for Star to come back for him.

Just then Gizmo returned to the room.

"The Ticker, the ticker, the thing that ticks! I'm going to remove it from Cyborg JUST FOR KICKS!" Gizmo sang as he walked in. "What the crap! Where did the butt monger go?" Robin looked at Gizmo. "So you're the one who stole Cyborg's car!" Robin said angrily.

"And, destroyed it for a nice display for my wall Heh heh. I was going to put your Friend Cy-Booger on my wall also, till you had to take him." Gizmo said.

"Well, sorry to ruin your fun, but we like are friend in one piece and on his feet. Now if you'll excuse me I have to beat the tar out of you." Robin said smiling and whipped out his bow staff. Robin lunged towards Gizmo hitting Gizmo on the foot.

"You little scum buster." Gizmo took out a laser gun. "Take this wiener butt" Gizmo shot Robin in the foot causing him to fall.

"Ow! My foot" Robin held his foot. Gizmo laughed and ran towards him to kick him. Robin whipped around and picked up Gizmo and tied him up with a near by rope.

"MANNIT! You let me go! You mumbles under his breath nasty words and such"

Robin laughed and threw him up the tube. Star then brought up the boys.

After Gizmo was sent to jail, Robin and Star brought Cyborg home.

When they walked in Raven was asleep on the couch with Beast boy asleep on the floor, with his head on the couch next to Raven's.

Robin smiled, as did Star. Star brought Cyborg to the hospital room thing.(crap I am so dumb) And laid him down on the table. Robin hooked him up to some generators and watched the monitors.

"Star you should go relax. I can take it from here." Robin said smiling.

Star nodded and walked off.

Robin looked at the screens and frowned. Something didn't look right.

"Don't worry Cy. We will help you out."

(A/n Ok ok ok . don't worry things will turn up for CY very soon. I just had to do this chappie. K? cool. Please R&R BYE!)


	6. Author's note

Thank you all for the reviews. I appreciate every single one. I am going to be re-writing these stories since they were written so long ago and even I cringe at the horrible grammar and spelling.


End file.
